


Frankenstein's Second Monster

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: After Dr. Frankenstein made his first monster, he made a second. This newest monster was hidden along with his son to be woken up when the threat from the first monster had passed. The only problem with his plan is that he was never able to wake them up. They stayed asleep for much longer than they should have and now they only have each other to take care of.





	Frankenstein's Second Monster

Frankenstein's second monster slowly woke up deep beneath the ground when he heard the sound of something thudding against the dirt walls around him the noise echoing somewhere in his sleeping mind. Soil was falling down around him, lightly sprinkling on to his face and all over his body. Light from outside of his earthy prison was starting to shine through in little pinpricks that already were too bright for his eyes that hadn't seen the day in a very long time. They seemed to stab in at him like needles that were getting bigger. The light hurt him.

'So,' he thought. 'After so long without anything happening to me I can still feel pain from the light, discomfort from how stiff my muscles have become, and hope at seeing the light even as it burns my eyes. How peculiar.'

Well, that was the one thing Dr. Frankenstein had made sure that he would have. He wanted me to have feelings and it seems I still have them. He wanted me just perfect for my destined purpose in life. What was it again? Dr. Frankenstein had wanted me to do something for him. I think that something was about a boy that was around his apparent body age; a very weak and diagnosed as sickly kind of boy. Dr. Frankenstein's boy, wasn't it? That was it. He had been made to look after Dr. Frankenstein's son. The one he had hidden from the world. The boy was always too weak and Dr. Frankenstein had been scared that his first monster would run rapid and target his son. So the boy had been hidden even better and so had his new protector, him, Dr. Frankenstein's second monster. The new and improved version of the first one; he was the better one that Dr. Frankenstein had made trying to make someone that wouldn't scare his son but, would still work as a protector. Something that wasn't gruesome and monstrous. He was almost like a golem with feelings of his own.

A shovel suddenly broke through the ground above him, stopping just before it hit his chest. It seemed like people were trying to exhume his buried coffin-like container.

'Is it Dr. Frankenstein? Does that mean it is safe to come out now then? Am I supposed to come out now? Who is that?'

The shovel hit the ground covering his deteriorated, rotten coffin again and the ceiling of Earth fell in on top of him, covering his chest fully in the heavy material. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time, he could see into the outside world. It seemed too bright for such a dark being like him, and evidently its sunny residents agreed as there were now many screams coming from up above him.

"Oh my God! What is that thing?!"

"Dude, so gross, I think you just dug up a corpse. Looks like a new one too. Look, he barely looks dead!"

"We have to call 911 right now. The police need to know about this."

"Who do you think that was?" That voice was moving away. "Was it murder? Do you think someone killed them and buried them way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

None of those voices sounded like his maker's voice. None of those people were Dr. Frankenstein.

'What should I do? I will need to deal with them somehow before I find Dr. Frankenstein's hidden son. I need to find small, delicate, little Mathew, right now. I need to complete my mission. These people mean nothing to me. I must get rid of them.'

He moved, brushing the dirt off and crawled out of the hole the people gathered around its edge had dug. There were more screams, then there weren't. Ivan, Dr. Frankenstein's second monster walked away from his grave. He needed to find Mathew.  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

*Told from Mathew's perspective.*  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Beep... Beep... Beep...

Early on a Wednesday morning, Mathew woke up in a hospital to beeping coming from the monitors beside him. Of course, he didn't know that they were called monitors, or understand where the beeping sounds were coming from, nor what the squiggly lines and numbers on the strangely glowing screens meant. Everything here was foreign to him.

Understandably, he freaks out. But, hey, if you had just woken up from a two hundred year old sleep right after you'd seen your father crying as he locked you in a fortified underground bunker he'd retrofitted to be far ahead of its time, and left him there with a body he'd stitched back together made out of his old best friend who'd been killed by racist and small-minded neighbours who suddenly didn't seem to matter when compared to the horrifying stories of the other monster, the first one his father had created before he brought his Ivan back to life, well, who wouldn't?

Nurses, or at least who he assumes must be nurses as both are female, (and who's ever heard of a female doctor before anyway?), come rushing in and surround his bed, leaning over to try to calm him down.

He doesn't. His father brought him along to a university before. He knows what happens to people in hospitals. Father had always scoffed when the nurses would reuse old and filthy pus-filed bandages on each new patient, (more like prisoner) that they brought in...

He'd watched that doctor operate, that even though Father said something called an anesthesia had just been discovered, something new called ether, he'd watched him cut open that woman while she was awake and cut off her left breast saying something about a tumour within it.

She had struggled screaming yelling that she didn't want the operation. Five men had held her down while that doctor in the butcher uniform held her down.

Father had chuckled, a toxic humourless thing that caught in Mathew's ears like a jagged piece of glass, and explained that people were always so slow to change. That the doctor had been known for how fast he was with a blade so that people sometimes survived his "operations" more than others and that he was foolishly holding back progress because ether would make it so that more patients would live, and with ether's incorporation into medicine, more newer doctors would rise in popularity and get a reputation as good doctors. Father had stated this man was just deeply jealous of the new successes and wanted to continue to be the "best" in his own head even if his methods could be improved. That he was being foolish. 

Why was he in a hospital? Hospitals were dangerous. Were they going to try to rid him of his homosexuality like Father had said people would if they ever knew of his existence? ...He didn't want a lobotomy. Not like the one Father had taken him to years ago to go and see.

Please, no. All those stories Father told...I'd be lucky if they just flat out execute me.

A therapist is called in when he's settled, sedated, down and explains that he was found hidden in a coma in a falling down abandoned house with no indication of drug use in his system and with no past medical records in their hospital.

He cleared his throat and said that they were sorry but they couldn't find any identification on him, his picture hadn't turned up anywhere, they had no idea where he was from, and that if he could tell them they would appreciate it as they were sure that his parents must be so worried after two years of not knowing where he was while he was in his coma in the hospital.

"Please, can you tell us how to call your parents?"

Mathew shook, shaking his head, and trembled more when the man shifted closer slightly. He didn't know half of what the man had talked about, and he wasn't too sure that he wanted to know.

What could he say?

The man sighed after several tense silent moments and left the room, whispering to a nurse by the door, "I'm sorry. He seems to be unresponsive. Have you tried seeing if he needs a translator? Maybe he just doesn't understand us."

The nurse sighs and when the man leaves she comes fully into the room and towards Mathew.

"Now, do you think you can handle some food in that stomach of yours? You've been on liquids and IV fluids for years, after all. I wouldn't doubt if you'd feel a bit squeamish, but best to start you upright and running, eh?" she asks and takes another step closer.

Mathew flinched, 'Too close,' he thought, and started screaming. Trying to motion her to move back. He couldn't quite remember how to speak yet, but he needed her to get away! He couldn't deal with this yet.

As father said, all adults lie. Who knows what these people really wanted?

They had to sedate him. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one also had all my notes for the following chapters lost on fanfiction . net when I was working on it but got busy and their 90 day document holder deleted it, and it was everything until the very end so it made me pretty discouraged about continuing to write this up. 
> 
> Considering adopting this out.


End file.
